


Moments

by hookerspice78



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookerspice78/pseuds/hookerspice78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David encourages his daughter and Killian Jones to capture the good moments and never stop fighting for their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

PART ONE:

She ran and ran, ran as far as she could from Granny’s. She was supposed to meet Neal for coffee, but she couldn’t, she just couldn’t. Her mother, encouraged it but not her. Not Emma Swan, she could never and would never forget what Neal did to her. She would never go back down that distructive, painful path. She couldn’t fault her mother, Mary-Margaret nor David nor Killian knew the real truth of her and Neal. No one did except for herself and Neal. To think that Neal would have the guts to ask her for coffee after what she told him in Neverland, after what he did to her so long ago. That infuriated her, which is why she found herself running. How could he also even think that coffee would make things all better? Not when her heart was taken already, he knew it as well as her. He knows what she is like when she is in love. He could see the signs, her heart was taken by the one man who infuriated her, as well as intrigued her. The one man, who has always come back to her, the man with eyes as blue as the ocean. The man, whose lips singed her when they touched hers. His lips, ooh his lips. She could still feel them on hers, she was the one who couldn’t handle it. She touched her lips, softly as she reached her destination, his lips still haunted her. She looked up and around the docks for him, she saw his ship but not him. Of course he isn’t here, Swan. She thought. You saw him at Granny’s looking cozy with Tink just before you ran away like you always do. She went to Granny’s that morning, to talk to him. To tell him she had made her choice, it was him..always had been. 

That’s when she saw him, saw Tink. They were standing in the doorway, his face close to hers. He was flirting, Emma knew the signs. He has done it enough for her to know, she stopped. She couldn’t hear them, but his body language she could tell. For a moment she just stood there, angry heartbroken tears falling down her face, she brushed them away with her hands and ran. How could he? She thought. How could he just do that? I thought he was true in his confession, true in his love for her. But, of course she was just a challenge for him. A game for him to play, for him to break down her walls and toy with her. It’s always like that for you, Swan. Always. Wiping angry tears away, she stood and ran. She needed to think, needed to get away.   
That’s when she reached them, the docks. She saw it, the Jolly Roger standing ominously in the sun, standing tall and proud. She bit her lip and fought unshed tears again, her head hung low as she walked towards the log sitting on the beach a few feet away. She sat down, her face in her hands as she sat there crying and thinking. She never expected to fall hard again, her walls so high and made of steel. She never expected them to start to crumple the moment she laid her eyes on him in that far away so long ago. He was the maddening, infuriating pirate who tried to pass himself off as a lowly blacksmith. Of course when Emma looked into his eyes he knew, she knew he was lying. There was something more in his eyes than just deceit though, he was lost just like her. He was lost to a life, devoid of love, lost to a life devoid of trust, a life full of loss. For that moment, she knew. She knew that she had found her match, her kindred spirit. But, she had no idea she would fall in love with Captain Hook, in that moment even before they both knew it.

The moment she knew she was falling, was the moment she saw his ship traveling slowly back to Storybrooke, the sun glistening off the white sails. The moment, when she thought he had left her like everyone else, but surprised her when he returned. To help her find her son, the moment when she knew she was falling was when he offered her his help, his ship, his shoulder. The moment, he pushed away his vengeance and anger, to work alongside his enemy, his crocodile. The man who stole his light, to work with her. That was the moment she knew she was falling.   
The moment she knew she was totally and completely, falling in love with this man, this pirate. The moment she knew, was when him and her father returned from their journey, even before she knew what Killian Jones had done for her. She looked over at them and him, his face tired and withdrawn from a long journey with David, the man who had made it perfectly clear he did not like this pirate. She realized she had missed Killian, terribly and was so afraid her confidante, her shoulder, her rock would not return. Her breath hitching, slightly with relief as she saw them walk out of the bushes, unscathed. That was the moment she knew she was falling in love.

Then David, her father admitted Hook had saved his life, while he risked his own. Hook had saved his life, for her and her family, he had risked his own to help David have his. That was the moment, she knew she was in love with Captain Killian Jones, despite her walls and trust issues. She had fallen head over heels in love with the Captain. That’s when she was frozen in fear, because she knew what that meant. She would get hurt, even with that hesitation she cornered him and thanked him. He should’ve known better than to challenge her and tease her. She couldn’t help but grab him and press her lips against his. The moment, their lips met they were both lost in each other, to each other. She said he couldn’t handle it, when in reality they both couldn’t. Because with that kiss, they were breathing each other in, their walls came crashing down. They were absorbing each other, breathing air back into their lives again.   
That’s why it was never a contest between him and Neal. Killian had already won, won her heart, won her soul, won everything. She was paralyzed with fear by that fact, unsure of how to handle this, these feelings foreign to her. So, she did what she does best and ran. She ran away from them, pushed them away. The hurt she was feeling after seeing him and Tink was no one’s fault but her own. Her own damn fault, for pushing him away. But, it still didn’t change the fact that her heart was shattered, she was broken yet again. Her breath hitched again, and sobs of anguish escaped from her lips. The tears covering her face. 

She was crying and broken, that’s when she saw him. She saw her father approaching her. She knew he had seen her running and crying. She knew he would follow, she knew he was going to be her voice of reason. Her father always was. 

TBC


	2. Part Two

Part Two:

Emma blindly swiped at the tears that had stained her cheeks, she didn’t want her father to see her like this. To see her as the broken, vulnerable girl she’d always been. She didn’t want David to know who had done this to her, because she knew he would race right back to the diner and rearrange Hook’s face yet again with his fist. She bit her lip, as David got closer and met his eyes. She faked a smile and replied, “Dad, hi. You’re out for a leisurely walk I see.” He chuckled softly and replied. “Always, may I join you?”  
“Of course, it’s a free world.” Emma spat back. She waited as David sat down beside her, close enough to feel his heat wrapping around her, she could feel his concern and love for her in the air around them. They sat in silence for a moment, then Emma whispered. “So, dad what’s up?” 

She heard David sigh as he reached out for her hand, and gripped it in his. She bowed her head down again, for she knew her father already knew what was going on. “Emma, sweetheart. Look at me.” David started. Emma met his eyes and she saw his knowledge and concern in his deep blue eyes, eyes much like the man she was in love with. Her breath hitched and she looked away, David rested his fingers under her chin and forced her to face him. Emma had no choice but to face her father, face his concern, face his advice.   
“Emma, I may have not been there for you for most of your life, but I am still a father and I can still see when my child, my daughter is hurting. I can still try and give you some advice even though you are a grown woman. And I’m also a man in love, a man who knows what True Love looks like. Hell, I’m Prince Charming and your mother is Snow White. We are the ultimate couple or so we’ve heard.” That resulted in a little giggle from Emma. David smiled back and brushed her hair out of her face.   
Emma tried to deny it. “Dad, be serious true love only exists for you and mom. Not regular folk like myself.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, sweetheart. True Love exists for all and you have most definitely found it.”

“No way in hell, not with Neal. Not after what he put me through.”

“I don’t mean, Neal or Baelfire or whatever the hell he decides to call himself next week.” David quipped.  
That’s when Emma froze again, staring in her father’s eyes. What the hell? She thought. He knew already, but he hates him.   
“I don’t hate him, Emma.” David answered as if reading her mind. “Sometimes he pisses me off, yes but I don’t hate him. I never did really, and I can’t now after what he did for you, for me, for us. Emma, Hook is your true love. I can tell by the way you look at him. I can also tell you as a man in love, that the way he looks at you, there is no doubt in my mind that you are his true love.”  
“That may be true, Dad I may love him. He doesn’t love me, not after I saw him with Tinkerbell earlier. I knew they had something and I knew it was more than what they let on. I saw how close he was to her, David. You can’t deny, the look in his eyes. It’s also my own damn fault, I pushed him away like I do with everyone. I have no one to blame but myself. My own stupid walls and own stupid self.” She felt the tears fall again as she said that, brushing them away again with her palm. “They have more in common, they we do though. They have a past. Besides, I have to think of too many other people. Too many people’s lives are in danger with this new curse Pan is releasing. I’m the saviour, I don’t get happy moments. I don’t get a day off.”

David sighed and wrapped his arms around his daughter. Feeling her shoulders shuddering as she cried in his chest. Kissing the top of her head, he whispered. “Emma you more than anyone else in the world needs happy moments and days off. You more than anyone, needs to take time for themselves. You will stop this, I have no doubt. But, you need to let him in as well. I’ve seen who you are to each other, you’re both the calm to each other’s storm. You’re both, the rock that keeps each other grounded. And you’re both the healing to each other’s pain.”

“But, Tink...” Emma sighed.

“Tink who. Emma listen to me. Your mother had to live through me being married to Katherine, yes we were cursed and couldn’t remember. That didn’t change the fact that our hearts knew who we belonged to. Your mother went through the exact same thing as you are right now, and it was worse. I was married to another woman. You were there, you saw her. Tink and him are nothing, that was him being an drunken idiot and trying to forget the woman he loves, because he thought he never had a chance. I saw you run,you didn’t hear the rest of the conversation. Tinkerbell knows too, she knows who Killian’s heart belongs to. She told him to his face, that he was just trying to use her to forget you. So, she knows everyone knows except apparently you two. You need to tell him, sweetheart. Don’t live in the pain and anguish your mother and I did. You need to open his eyes and show him that you love him as well. Because he’s male, we don’t see things clearly sometimes.” David smiled and winked at her when she chuckled softly.

“You think...” Emma whispered.

"I don’t think, I know Emma. Now let’s go back to Granny’s and that stubborn ass pirate.” David smiled and stood up offering Emma his arm. Emma smiled and breathed a deep sigh, she loved this man her father. He always knew what she needed. She smiled up at him and took his arm. “Tell me the truth Dad. You’re pushing me towards Hook, because he’s your mate.” She joked.  
“Emma, I’m a married man.” 

They walked arm in arm towards David’s truck when they both stopped, there walking towards them was the devishly handsome pirate they were just talking about. The frown clear on his face and the pain in his eyes glowing like the sun. Emma saw him gulp deeply, as he nervously walked towards them. His fingers brushing through his mussed up hair. Emma could tell even from this far, he was nervous and scared. David smiled and waved at Hook, before whispering in her ear. “I guess now is as good a time as any.” With that he winked and walked off, patting Hook on the back as he stepped into his truck.  
For a long moment, they just stared at each other each nervously biting their lower lip, Killian walking towards her as she stayed rooted to where she was.   
TBC


	3. Part Three

Part Three:

He saw her standing there, the sun shining off her golden locks, The Jolly Roger outlining her amazing figure,outlining her like she belonged there, belonged on it, belonged with him. He knew he fucked up, he saw her from the corner of his eye, when he was trying stupidly in vain to flirt with Tink. To use her as a distraction, a distraction from the way his heart was shattering in two when he overheard Bae ask her for coffee. A distraction, from the woman he loved more than life itself, the woman who bought light back into his life. The woman who saved him, the woman that was standing just a few feet away from him. He saw Emma, his love, his happiness angrily wipe tears away as she saw him with Tink. He also saw her run away in pain, from his royal fuck up. He had wanted to chase after her, to grab her and kiss all her pain away. He knew what their kisses did to each of them, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and carry her off to his ship to make her forget what she just saw. He wanted to show her in every way how much she meant to him, how sorry he was. He wanted to imprint his touch and his lips every way on her body, so she would forget what he just did. But, he knew he couldn’t, he had to let her go, let her run away like she always did. So, he stayed even after Tink had literally left him to stir in his own ignorance. He fought tears threatening to come out of his eyes, he couldn’t let them see him cry. He couldn’t, he watched as her father, glared at him and ran off to find his daughter. Killian just stood there, his flask in his hand, stood there mentally kicking himself for being such an arse. As his own words, A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets came back to haunt him. Much like the feel of his Swan, his Emma against him in the dark hot jungles of Neverland, came back to haunt him. He touched his lips again, her brand still on his lips coursing through his body. His heart pounding in his chest as he thought to himself. You stupid Git. This is your own damn fault, your pride overshadowed your heart.  
With that thought and his words and her touch racking through his body, that was when he knew he had to go after her. Even when he knew she was with her father and she probably hated him right now. Even after he knew that what she saw had torn her apart, he had to go after her and try to explain. He swallowed hard and stood up straighter, he knew instinctively where she had gone. It was where he always went when he had to get away, to the water and to his ship. So, he walked towards the docks and the beach. 

After a few moments, he saw her. He saw them, they were arm in arm and walking towards him. They were smiling but as soon as they saw him, they stopped. Ok, this will be a lot more difficult than I had originally planned. Killian thought. He had lost the prefect apology he had in his mind as he saw her, saw her expression, saw her hurt when she looked at him. He ran his fingers through his dark brown locks nervously, felt tears in his sparkling blue eyes again. He licked his lips and nervously picked at his leather belt as he walked towards them. He watched as the Prince proudly walked towards him, a mischevious smirk on his face. Yeah a lot worse. Killian thought. That’s when David walked right past him, winked at him and gave him a friendly pat on his back before getting into his truck and driving away. His confusion at that gesture momentarily forgotten as Emma’s eyes met his, he could see unshed tears in her eyes again but she stayed right where she was, her legs rooted to her spot. She twisted the hem of her sweater in her hands, the gesture bringing his eyes to the peak of soft flesh beneath her sweater teasing him. He bit his lips and walked. Now is the time Jones. You need to tell her, you need to tell her everything you feel. You need to tell her how truly stupid and idiotic you were. You need to tell her how sorry you are and how you would be lost if you lost her. He thought again. 

He stopped just a few inches from her, her warmth despite the chill in the winter air wrapping around them both. He wanted to reach out for her, wanted to caress her face and wipe her tears away with his thumb. But, he knew he couldn’t not at this moment..not right now. So, he took a deep breath and sighed.   
“Listen..” He started, but she stopped him by placing a finger on his lips which froze him in place. She had touched him first, it was her. His giddiness washed over him at that simple touch, but his face remained mutual. 

"No, Killian.” She replied, he jumped slightly at his name upon her lips. This was the first time she had ever used it. “You listen. Listen to me, for once..let me start.” She licked her lips nervously, he couldn’t help but direct his eyes to that gesture. If she only knew what that did to him, they wouldn’t be standing here. They would be aboard his ship and divesting each other of fabric. “I...” He could see her internal struggle to find the perfect words in her deep green eyes. He let her continue.

“I can’t take this anymore...”

“Love, I....” The fear taking hold of him, wrapping around his already battered heart.  
“No let me finish please.” She stepped closer to him and touched her index finger and thumb to his lips. Her body pressing against his, her feel and her scent wrapping around him, his body melting into hers. “I need you to know that seeing you with Tinkerbell...it...it destroyed me. It broke me all over again, I lost all the trust I had in you.” Her lips quivered, as she was fighting sobs. Killian instinctively wrapped his arms around her and held her, held her so close wanting her to seek comfort and forgiveness in him. 

“My Love, Tink means nothing to me. There is nothing between us.” He responded.

"I know, Killian. I know. I jumped to conclusions which I always do and doubted you, doubted us, doubted your feelings for me.”

“But...what.”

“Shh, please listen to me.” She bought her face closer to his and whispered against his lips. “You know my past, you know what it is like for me to trust. You know I tend to jump the gun, and I did. I jumped to conclusions when I saw that. I had to get away, I had to think. I wanted to tear a strip off you and I almost nearly did, I was broken. I was shattered and it was my father that helped me see clearly. See the things I have known all along.”

Killian just looked into her eyes, his hand taking hers, their fingers entwined. Could this possibly be? He thought to himself. He let her continue, too stunned for words at the moment.   
“Captain Killian Jones. I am in love with you, wholeheartedly, completely and fully. I’m sorry for taking so long to realize it or to even tell you. But, I knew...I knew the moment we met that we were kindred. I knew that you were my match. I knew I was falling for you the moment you came back, the moment you let me see the man you could be by putting all your vengeance and hate aside to help me find Henry. I knew I was in love with you, the moment you and David came back from your journey. The moment I saw you and he told me, you saved his life at the risk of your own. I knew I was in love with you then and always had been. Seeing you with Tink scared the shit out of me, because I knew that was my doing. That my fear of rejection and pain all over again pushed you away from me. I knew I had lost you and I couldn’t handle it. I can’t lose you, Killian. I can’t. I love you with all of me, every part of me is yours. You are my True Love.”  
They stood there for a moment as tears fell from both their eyes, he tangled his fingers in his soft locks and pulled her closer. His thumb brushing her tears away, her fingers tangled in his hair. Their lips hovering over each others. 

He looked deep into her eyes as he replied. “Emma, my love. I have loved you from the moment I saw you, I was just too stubborn to admit it and too afraid much like yourself to feel like that again. It was the kiss like I have stated that finally made me realize, that it is YOU and YOU alone. It always has been, even before we met I believe. I could never leave you even if I wanted too. You are my heart, my soul, my other. You are the air that I breathe and you are my saviour. No woman could ever replace you, yes I was a stubborn arse and thought it could. But it can’t, when I saw you run away the tears burning in your eyes it tore me apart. It broke me, because much like yourself. I can’t lose you, Emma. I can’t. I spent 300 years living in despair and anger because I lost one woman, and she was only my first love not my true love. The thought of living without you, my TRUE LOVE. Well, I can’t even begin to fathom what that would do to me. I love you Emma Swan!! I always have and always will for as long as we both shall live.”

Their lips crashed together, the world around them disappearing. It was only them and would always be only them, two lonely broken people who found love, healing and hope again in each other. Emma opened her mouth slightly and bit his lip gently, inviting him in. Their tongues meeting and sliding against each other. The cold metal of his hook resting on her lower back, trailing under her sweater to touch her soft, beautiful warm skin. She shivered as she felt his tongue dance with hers and the metal on her skin. Her hands pushing his leather coat off his shoulders and dropping it on the sand beneath them. Her fingers tearing at the buttons on his black shirt, the tickle of his chest hair against her knuckles. She wrapped her leg around his waist and his other hand met the thigh of her other leg, hooking it beneath and lifting her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Their lips devouring each other, their hips rocking. Emma shuddered as she felt, his growing pleasure against the fabric of her jeans. She rocked her hips against his and he pulled away. Both breathless and panting, he whispered. “Perhaps we should take this somewhere more comfortable.” Their lips met again and she whispered. “As you wish, Captain.” With that he growled and carried her towards the Jolly Roger. 

FIN


End file.
